humans pokemon
by karshow
Summary: un sientifico a decidido, por ordenes de giovanni, crear unas nuevas criaturas entre pokemon y humanos. ¿será esto posible? ¿que pasara despues de todo? -primer fic- sin continuar
1. diario uno: que rayos es eso?

prologo

Seleccionar archivos…. Buscando códigos…..

- eran los sonidos de una computadora en medio del desastre, la oscuridad lo cubria todo y solo la silueta de un desconocido se podía ver en medio de lo que alguna ves fue… un laboratorio-

Abriendo carpeta…. Iniciando video….

De la nada en la pantalla aparese un viejo un tanto desenfocado , por los que no se podía saber quien era, pero por la mueca del receptor, este al parecer no necesitaba ni enfocarlo correctamente para saber quien era.

-soy el doctor Miriho y soy uno de los pocos que sobrevivieron del proyecto mew, el señor Giovanni a decidido que nosotros, sus científicos creemos copias mas poderosas de los pokemon , algo a lo que nosotros llamábamos imposible, ya que después de unos meses las copias terminaban muriendo, para saber porque, hemos analisado con mas presision y detalle su ADN y al no poder ayar respuesta, decidimos dar por hecho que solo uno en un millón pueden sobrevivir a la clonación. Un dia, por un descuido de alguno de mis ayudantes, la muestra de ADN de un Shinx fue mezclada con algo de ADN humano, solo algunos días después de intentar clonar al pokemon nos dimos cuenta de que poco a poco, el pokemon tomaba la forma de un humano. ¿Cómo podía ser esto posible? Al pasar el tiempo el human pokemon (temporalmente hemos decidido llamarle asi) tomaba tanto características humanas como inusuales como tener cola, pelo de color celeste cielo y orejas de gato. Este hecho era simplemente extraño, cautivador, y decepcionante ya que teníamos las sospechas de que ni siquiera alcanzaría los 3 meses y moriría en su contenedor. Dentro del tiempo en que su destino fatal aun era de esperar, alguien dio a conocer el secreto del fenómeno a Giovanni, y como era de esperar, este dio ordenes de proseguir con dicho experimento y lograr hacerlo nacer. Nosotros no sabíamos como hacer tal milagro y lo único que se os ocurria era esperar a que el tiempo terminase a ver que pasaba. Esa es la razón por la cual he decidido crear esta bitácora. Para poder analizar con mas exactitud el progreso de este nuevo espécimen. Para estar realmente seguros lo lo que pasa, hemos decidido hacer el mismo accidente con un charmander, un bulbasaur ,un squirtle y un pikachu, para tener mayor variabilidad por supuesto. Aun me pregunto si estos especímenes podrán sobrevivir.-

Fin de la transmisión…

* * *

ja aun me tiritan las manos (na pa que preocuparse si es por el frio)

en todo caso esta idea me la dieron unos dibujos de internet

y un loco sueño que tuve entre medio

se me olvido poner que los personajes no son mios ni nada de eso

si no mandan revews me matare y no seguire con esto

asi que subanme el ego y manden revews¡


	2. diario dos: secretos bajo llave

Prologo 2° parte

pokemon no me pertenece y aunque he creado varios de estos personajes en parte no son mios

solo en parte ya que me siento como una mama para estos

kyaaa soy mama de hibridos

* * *

-"definitivamente esto no es lo que buscaba"

el extraño tenia una cara de decepcion que poco a poco fue cambiando por una entre ironica y sadica. –"almenos no voy por mal camino"- se dijo mientras empezaba a buscar archivos anexos al recién encontrado, tecleando sin dejar de mirar la pantalla pues ya conocía de memoria el teclado

-"viejo, ¿que haces?"- era la vos de un niño de pelo azul, marcas con simbolos de resta en sus mejillas, y una sonrisa infantil y angelical en su rostro .

-"¿ es una película?, yo también quiero ver, ¿podemos?" –esta ves había sido una niña la que hablo, era muy parecido al niño anterior con excepción de que tenia el pelo rojo y unos simbolos de suma en sus mejillas, tenia la misma sonrisa que este y se había agarrado fuertemente al brazo de su "hermano".

"no deberían estar buscando proviciones?" – era la vos del personaje principal dando su rostro a la luz. Tenia los ojos rojos, pelo azabache muy largo, y unas orejas de león, su exprecion seria le daba un aire de enojo a sus ojos pero por los que se ve, los niños ya estaban acostumbrados a esa mirada.

-"¿no deberías estar haciendo lo mismo?"- los niños habían dicho a coro como si ya supieran lo que el otro iba a decir.

-"solo si se callan y me dejan terminar"- los niños se pusieron en cada lado del hibrido y se acomodaron lo mejor posible, el del centro siguió con su búsqueda hasta encontrar otra bitácora. La selecciono y en la pantalla apareció el mismo hombre mejor enfocado. Aunque seguía sin poder verse el rostro del susodicho por completo. Este comenzó a hablar

_"3° mes del proyecto human pokemon, he de decir que los experimentos van progresando mejor de lo que esperaba. Las únicas bajas que hemos tenido han sido por el pikachu que murió hace dos días atrás, tengo la hipótesis de que si mezclamos el ADN humano con un pokemon ya evolucionado, este no podrá sobrevivir ya que no tendrá una base sustentable del cual comenzar su formación._" La cara de los hibridos aqui presentes se doblaron mostrando su duda a lo recientemente dicho, pues claro no habían entendido ni pio.

-"_aun así estas copias humanas han sobrevivido, a lo que yo creo, la peor parte ya que lo máximo que se esperaba de ellos era que duraran al menos dos meses. Es realmente asombroso, estoy seguro que este proyecto si podrá ser realizado con éxito_."- de la nada en la pantalla se mostro lo que debían ser los experimentos ya que habían unos bebes mitad pokemon dentro de cada recipiente que había exepto por uno que por deducción debió ser el del pikachu. De repente la cámara se enfoco a una de las cuatro criaturas allí presente. El shinx.- daba algunas pataditas al cristal y en una de sus tantas, se golpeo comenzando a llorar hasta que nuevamente volvió a su forma inicial, tranquilo y sin nada que hacer.-_"este en espacial me gusta mucho, no se porque, seguramente sea por que sin el no habriamos descubirto todo esto, supongo que le he llegado a tomar cariño_- este ultimo cumplido lo dijo cambiando su tono a una fratenal, casi como un padre hablando de su hijo todo orgulloso de que este haya hecho un gol en un partido importante

-"mira Lux, ese se parece mucho a ti. eres tu verdad?"

-" bueno…. Si…"

-QUIEN ANDA ALLI¡

-"rayos nos encontraron"

* * *

bueno esto tenia que ponerlo si o si

por alguna rason no he resivido revews peo no me importa

seguire escribiendo y los atormentare con mis hstorias salidas de la nada

solo espero que no se me ocurra matarlos tan rapido (como rayos dices eso si al principio dijiste que eran tus bebes¡)

a verdad no los pienso matar todavia, es muy temprano para matarlos y por que rays hablo de muerte

bueno ... no importa

asta que nos volvamos a leer


	3. diario tres: ¿que buscamos?

pokemon no me pertenece pero los personajes si

ya ahora a lo se siempre:

* * *

-Quien esta allí?

-"Rayos nos descubrieron"

Las pisadas de un extraño se acercaban lentamente hacia la abitacion en donde se encontraban los niños, de la nada en el marco de la puerta hubo una fuerte luz entre roja y anaranjada junto a un calor abrazador y el sonido de alguien cayéndose.

-no se preocupen yo me encargo de esta molestia- una nueva voz se integro al silencio, de la puerta se puede ver como una luz se acerca poco a poco creando sombras al azar hasta detenerse en el marco de la puerta mostrando las sombras de un chico y lo que parecen ser sus alas

- lux sera mejor que termines rápido ¿quieres?

- todo depende de si esta cosa se apura o no

-Claro, después me cuentas como va- la silueta desapareció , dejando atrás una fuerte ráfaga de viento caliente

-si cuidate-

-uff eso estuvo cerca

-tenia mucho miedo

-¡dejen de llorar que no dejan que me concentre¡

-…-

-…-

-gracias..

lux encontró un nuevo archivo y lo abrió para ver el nuevo video que tenia dentro mientras que los menores se volvían a acurrucara su lado

_- 6° mes del proyecto,- _apenas dicho esto, los presentes hicieron una mueca de espanto cuandoen la pantalla aparecía una enorme nariz y debajo de este un gran y enorme bigote

-definitivamente el tipo que se encarga dela cámara es un inexperto-

- y seguramente, un simple aficionado del equipo rocket- dijeron al unisono

-( no se como estos dos saben los que el otro piensa)- fue el pensamiento del pelinegro mientras miraba al par risueño, a la ves que estos hacían la misma mueca de asco y risa

_- los fetos de estas criaturas crecen aun mas rápido que uno normal_,- al parecer se habían perdido de una buena parte de la explicación del científico en la pantalla_- todas las partes de su cuerpo están totalmente formadas y se espera que el ultimo paso alfin sea cumplido. Las mentes de estos pequeños no están listas para asumir lo que esta fuera del recipiente que actualmente los_ _mantiene. Si los sacamos ahora, las probabilidades de que sobrevivan es del menos del 4%, mas si esperamos sus probabilidades aumentarían a un 40%, y puede que aun mas. Aunque el- _fue interrumpido

_-señor , las ondas cerebrales se están expandiendo, ya están listos para nacer-_

_-¿!Enserio¡? ¡camara a los contenedores!_

De la nada aparecen los recipientes, y dentro de estos, los niños estaban intentando abrir los ojos, se agitaban de un lado a otro como intentando despertar, abrirse, Salir. Por primera ves en las grabaciones se pudo ver bien la cara del hombre que comeso todo. Era te tez clara y ojos azules, su pelo era gris al igual que su ropa, y en su mirada se podía ver la sabiduría misma en persona

_-por fin, ya Hera tiempo, el hombre también será capaz de crear vida _

_-señor, comenzamos?_

_- si empecemos_

_- bien, iniciando proceso de desincubacion _

En los envases que mantienen con vida a los seres. Le extraña agua fue lentamente filtrada, dejando a los bebes colgando gracias a las mangueras que les daba oxigeno, alimento y vida. los envases de cristal se dejaron abrir poco a poco. Luego las mangueras se soltaron súbitamente dejándolos en los brazos de los científicos, llorando y suplicando volver al lugar donde siempre estuvieron. A excepción de un feto de seguramente unos 3 meses que en definitiva no estaba listo para salir

_-esto es maravilloso, será para poner en los libros y quedara… re…gis…- _la vos del doctor se volvió casi inaudible para todos

_-doc? Que pasa? _

_-….-_

_-¿Doctor?_

_-nada, nada .- _dijo sumido en sus pensamientos mirando a un punto distante. Hasta volver a despertar_- bien manténganlos con las matronas por ahora, cuando estén lo suficientemente sanos daremos la noticia a Giovanni , por ahora solo nos enfocaremos a mantenerlos con vida y al hibrido de pichu. _

_-claro doctor _

La mirada se volvió a enfocar en un punto que no era posible ver en la pantalla. Como si estuviese pensando en algo sumamente importante. Hasta que volvió a despertar

_-ya termino todo para de grabar-_

_-ud. Nunca dijo que parara de grabar- La vos de un desconocido que tomo por sorpresa a todos _

_-pues ahora te lo digo, para ya _

Y la transmicion acabo

-Y asi nada mas?¡-la vos de la chica rompió el sonido de la manera mas estridente posible

- claro, que esperabas fuegos artificiales y un numero musical?- esta ves era su hermano

-no, esque pensé que habría algo mas interesante que saber que como nacieron los alpha -

-¿queres decir que no te importa como fue que nacimos?- el pelinegro dijo de la forma mas intimidante posible, dejando a los dos niños paralisados del miedo, pues sabían que cuando este se enoja, suele dejar grandes desastres a su alrededor-

-...

-plus?

-y..yo nunca dije eso-

-pero lo pensaste-

-l..lo …q…q ue..re…realmete quiso decir f..fue que d…de a..aqu..í …no sacamos ninguna información de la que buscábamos-tartamudeo intentando proteger a su hermana de la pesadilla, que esperaba, ninguno de los dos viviera

- si…. Eso

-ah, si es asi entonces dime, ¿que es lo que estamos buscando?-

* * *

siiiiii lo termine alfin

perdon por demorarme tanto esq tuve varios problemas (ademas de que no se me ocurria como continuarlo)

lo mejor esque desde este cap lo empesare a hacer mas largo

perdonen mis faltas ortograficas nuevamente y no olviden mandar comentarios, revews y toda esa bolada

y buano nos leemos en otra oportunidad

o se me olvidaba que cualquier idea que se les ocurra escribanmela y yo vere como puede encajar

ademas necesito ayuda para añadir mas personajes, y sus nombres

el resto se lo esperan y si queren seguir leyendo esto tienen que comentar

se me olvida algo?... no¡

Bye


End file.
